Type-52 Pistol
Type-52 Pistol,Halo Encyclopedia, page 324 は一般的には''モーラ'として知られているブルート のサイドアームである。これはコヴナント戦争 の時に使われた'。''' 詳細 The Type-52 Mauler is an unusual weapon exclusively used by the Jiralhanae as a handgun, although human military experts have classified it as more of a handheld shotgun than anything else. The Mauler is based on the Jiralhanae's Pre-Covenant technology, meaning it has been in use since they first learned how to create a firearm. It is an unusual design more comparable to a revolver than a shotgun with regards to its loading style; its hand grip is somewhat reminiscent of the Sangheili Energy Sword. The magazine holds 5 shells of an unknown type of ammunition. The magazine appears to constantly keep the shell at a consistent superheated temperature. The mauler is mainly employed by Jiralhanae security forces, and is not seen by Humans until the Battle of Earth. The weapon also appears to be gas operated as a type of gas can be seen exiting the weapon when fired. Like all Jiralhanae weapons except the Brute Plasma rifle the Mauler is equipped with a small blade underneath, making it a formidable melee weapon. 利点 While a single Mauler is not as powerful as the UNSC M90 Shotgun by itself, the Mauler is still a lethal weapon up close. One shot to a light-armored or non-armored target will result in an instant kill, and the blade on the bottom of the weapon makes it an effective melee weapon. When dual-wielded by a Spartan or Elite, the Mauler's power is doubled and will kill a heavily armored or shielded target in one or two shots if fired at the same time. Using a single Mauler against a heavily-armored or shielded target is risky, but still results in a kill if the user fires off a shot and follows up with a bladed melee attack. Also, as well as having a faster reload than a Shotgun, it has a faster fire rate. Lastly, the Mauler is the only Close-range weapon that can be dual-wielded, so the user will not have to waste valuable seconds switching to another weapon. 欠点 The Mauler is generally unable to inflict the one-hit kill damage that the M90 Shotgun is capable of, unless dual wielded. The spread of the Mauler's shell severely limits its range, and any weapon that can be used outside of close range can take down a user with a Mauler. Ammunition is often rare to come by, and its five shell magazine can be used up rather quickly. 影響 The Mauler design and mechanics were modeled after the pre-Halo weapon, the Excavator, which was a UNSC firearm that was shelved.The Art of Halo 3 It appears that the mechanics behind the Mauler are reminiscent to the WST-M shotgun from Marathon, as the principle is the same; a single shotgun will pack just enough punch to damage an enemy at range, however when dual wielded they become very powerful. 雑学 *The Mauler was originally thought to be the name of the Brute Chopper in the early stages of Halo 3's development. *The original Covenant Mauler appeared in the pre-Xbox version of Halo that can be seen here beginning at the 2:49 mark. It is referred to by the Bungie employees doing the commentary as the 'boring device'. *The Mauler was first seen during the Vidoc "Et Tu, Brute?". *Due to the loss of dual-wielding capabilities, the Mauler is a bit more powerful in Halo 3: ODST. It has plentiful ammunition in the levels it appears in, though this is balanced out by its very short effective range. *The Mauler is not included in the Halo 3 Manual. *When firing, the bolt on the Mauler slides all the way back, but when reloading, it only slides half-way back, and a smaller piece extends from the bolt. It is unknown what the purpose of this is. *The Mauler is the only power weapon that is not an instant kill unless dual-wielded. *Type-52 Pistol is another reference to the number 7 because 5+2=7. *The Mauler's playstyle is probably inspired by the WSTE-M5 combat shotgun from the Marathon series; this is due to the fact that both weapons can be wielded in one hand, and are shotgun-type weapons. ギャラリー File:Brute shotgun.jpg|An early render of the Mauler. File:Mauler.gif|A side view of the Mauler. File:H3-mauler.jpg|The Mauler, as it appears in Halo 3. File:D50078BDE2187FB4D311C9CB95BBC2B2.jpg|Two Jiralhanae holding Maulers. File:Plasma Mauler Halo 3.jpg|A Mauler being fired. File:BruteMauler-conceptscantransparent.png|Early concept art of the Brute Mauler, from the Art of Halo 3. File:H3BruteMauler-scantransparent.png|A transparent scan of the Brute Mauler from the Halo Encyclopedia. Mauler117.png|John-117 wielding a Mauler. 登場作品 *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (カットされた) *''Halo 3 '' *''Halo 3: ODST'' 情報源 es:Aplastador